Lost And Found
by MusicalShards
Summary: Whenever something is lost, something new can always be discovered... A light-hearted one-shot entry to the grand re-opening on the FroggyClan monthly writing challenge (April)


**This is my one-shot entry to the grand re-opening of FroggyClan's writing contest for April. **

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

"What do you mean, you were babysitting him? The definition of babysitting is not to LOSE THE FREAKING BABY!" Coach Hedge's raging voice, or rather roar, bounced off the walls of the Apollo cabin. Jumping out of bed with a scream he was _not_ proud of, Will Solace blearily looked through the open cabin door to see Coach Hedge's purple face looming over Drew's. For once, the cocksure daughter of Aphrodite looked terrified at the explosion of goat in front of her, hurling abuse in her face.

"We were watching him, I swear!" Drew tried to creep backwards from the wrathful satyr standing over her, but Hedge just kept advancing on her. "He fell asleep straight away in the Aphrodite cabin and Piper was meant to be keeping an eye on him as we slept! After all, she _is _head counsellor."

"Don't try that one on me, punk!" Coach Hedge had his baseball bat in hand and was thwacking around dangerously close to Drew's sour little face. "Piper wasn't given the job to babysit him – you were! I didn't ask her because she was out, so it was _your job_." He prodded Drew hard on each of the last two words, and her face darkened into a fearsome scowl.

Will was still observing the scene from his door whilst trying to process what was going on in his half-asleep mind. Chuck had gone missing? Oh, gods. Hedge would be screaming at everyone for days.

Stepping out into the sunlight, Will rubbed his eyes and padded into the clearing.

"Guys," he said drowsily, "standing around yelling at each other isn't going to get anything done. We need to send out search parties." Clarisse suddenly appeared out of nowhere with her spear strapped to her back and let out a piercing whistle.

"Good thinking, Solace." Will rolled his eyes. It wasn't good thinking; it was obvious.

"Everyone, get out into the clearing!" Clarisse barked. Bleary heads poked out of windows and doors, frowning. She strode over to the Hermes cabin which was still silent and opened the door.

"THAT MEANS YOU TOO, DUMBASSES!" She screamed. Several groans emitted from the cabin and the Hermes kids came stumbling out, wincing at the vibrant blue sky and glaring sunshine. Hazel appeared from Cabin 13 dragging a bleary, complaining Nico behind her. Annabeth emerged from the Poseidon cabin pulling a barely conscious Percy by one ear, laughing.

"Everyone here?" Clarisse yelled. Everyone put their hands over their ears and grumbled. "Good. Chuck's gone missing, and if he's not found by sundown I will personally kick the ass of every person in camp. Clear?" Mutters spread through the crowd, which Clarisse clearly took as a coherent 'Yes, ma'am!'.

"Right, you're splitting off into groups. Jason, Piper, Leo - forest. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel – beach. Reyna and Frank search the strawberry fields. I'm going with Hedge and Mellie. The rest of you, scram!" Clarisse wielded her electric spear, an unnecessary gesture for baby hunting, and marched out of camp.

Will scanned the clearing. Everyone but Nico di Angelo had hastily dispersed. He sighed. Looked like he was stuck with Death Boy. At least he could check that he was taking it easy with his Underworld-y powers.

Will strolled over to Nico and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Guess who you're stuck with." Nico jumped and spun around, scowling as he saw Will's face. Will grinned at his reaction.

"Didn't think anyone could sneak up on Death."

"Oh, shut up, Sunshine. I can see you coming from a mile off with that hair." Will smirked.

"You didn't though, did you?"

Nico ignored him and headed off towards Cabin 1.

"I'll check the cabins." He said. "You could make yourself useful by maybe sonic whistling Chuck out of hiding." This last remark was thrown over his shoulder.

Will jogged up to Nico and entered the cabin. "Ha ha. I'm more useful than you think." Nico avoided his gaze and started rummaging through Jason's things.

"Hey! You're messing up his stuff!" Will objected, watching Nico chucking objects randomly over his shoulder, showing Will with debris. Nico turned and glared at him.

"Do you want to find this kid or not?" He snarled. Inky shadows rolled off him in waves and his already black eyes seemed to darken even more.

"This 'kid' happens to be your godson, Nico." Will said gently. His stare faltered. "And take it easy with the dark stuff. I already made you swear it." Nico's shoulder slumped.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered. The son of Hades turned back to the search, putting Jason's things down a little neater than before. Will sighed. This was going to be a hard day.

* * *

Several cabins later, the search for the baby satyr had come to nothing. Nico seemed to be getting more and more agitated as he went through each cabin. The usually emotionless son of Hades tapped his foot anxiously, scanning the camp with fretful eyes. Will felt something tug at his heartstrings, as if he should be comforting Nico like he was the lost child.

"Don't stress, Nico. We'll find Chuck." Nico opened his mouth to snap at the nickname that wasn't there, then closed it slowly as he realised there were no harsh words. Will put his arm around Nico's shoulders, who stiffened at the contact.

"I don't like people touching me." He managed to get out through gritted teeth. Will removed his arm quickly.

"Right. Whose cabin hasn't been checked?"

"Hermes'." Nico said, his eyes on the ground.

As Will jogged over to the Hermes cabin with Nico trailing behind him, a faint wail drifted out of the open door. Before Will could walk another step Nico had sprinted past him and into the cabin, cursing in Ancient Greek. Will entered the shadowy room to see Nico kneeling on the floor with little Chuck in his arms, an unexpectedly tender look on his face. Will backed out of the cabin quietly, not wanting to intrude.

He ran back into the clearing and let out a shrieking whistle, bringing campers staggering back into camp with their hands clapped over their ears.

"Connor! Travis!" Will barked with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. "What made you think you could hide Chuck in your cabin?"

The two twins stepped forwards sheepishly. "It was a dare, man! We couldn't back down!" Travis hollered.

"Yeah, we were gonna bring him back before sunset, honest!"

Coach Hedge ploughed through the crowd, wielding his baseball bat.

"Where's my kid?" He demanded. "If this is a rouse, I swear-"

"Coach, chill. Nico's got him." Just as Will spoke, Nico emerged from the Hermes cabin cradling a gurgling Chuck. He looked faintly distresses at being surrounded by so many people, but handed Chuck back to his father and slid off to Cabin 13.

"My baby!" Coach yelled, snuggling Chuck up close to his whiskery face. Looking up and seeing everyone staring at him, he quickly repented, "I mean, clear off guys, show's over!" A chuckle rippled through the crowd as everyone headed off the pavilion.

The sun was bleeding into the dusky sky with a startling array of colours that evening. As Will wandered towards the Apollo cabin, he heard soft singing coming from the far side of camp. Frowning, Will followed the strains of musid drifting through the evening air and found himself peeking through the crack in the door of the Hades cabin. To his surprise, he saw Nico crooning an Italian lullaby to the little sleeping satyr in his arms. Will blinked, then felt a smile creep onto his lips at the warm look on Nico's face and the hum of his voice.

He made his way quietly into the roomand sat down cross-legged next to the son of Hades. Nico carried on singing didn't look up, although the slight colour on his cheeks that was barely visible in the dim light told Will he certainly wasn't oblivious.

Will sat for a minute or two listening peacefully to Nico's song. When his voice faded away, his eyes reluctantly met Will's.

"You're really good with him, you know." Will said quietly.

"He is my godson, I guess."

Before Nico could continue, Will leaned over and gently kissed him. It only lasted a second, but as he pulled back he saw Nico's eyes were full of mixed emotions. Will was about to freak out and apologise when, to his shock, the son of Hades kissed him back. Nico's hand twisted around Will's t-shirt and clung on tight. Will's hand curled around Nico's hair softly.

_I'm not the only one with feelings, then..._

He could feel Nico's heart thumping beneath his own chest, matching his heartbeat.

Maybe not such a hard day after all.


End file.
